Media stackers may be used to stack media (for example, media sheets output by a printer associated therewith). In some examples, media may comprise sheets of material, such as paper, cardboard, plastics or the like, which may be relatively flexible. Such stackers may comprise feed mechanisms, which convey sheets of media to a stacking platform, for example for retrieval by a user.